Pokémon El viaje en Johto comienza
by FanFic98SAO
Summary: Veremos la historia de Fran, un entrenador de Pueblo Primavera que ha estado esperando toda su vida para ser un entrenador Pokémon. Pero, cuando ese momento al fin llegue, se topará con nuevos rivales y enemigos que tendrá que vencer para volverse el campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Johto. Como ese chico nuevo que acaba de llegar de Kanto con su Squirtle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos. Se que llevo meses sin actualizar mi otro fanfic (Sword Art Online: Los Dragones de fuego.) pero sinceramente me quedé sin ideas. Veré si se me ocurre algo lo antes posible, pero, por ahora disfruten este nuevo fanfic, inspirado en una historia que inventé con un amigo hace años cuando eramos pequeños, y decidí corregir algunos errores, muchas de las inmadureces xD y publicarlo para que uds. también lo disfruten.**_

**Capitulo 1**

**"¡Por fin se cumplió mi sueño!"**

**Partes de trama y argumento son de mi creación, a excepción de algunas que hacen alusión al anime o a los videojuego.**

**Todos los derechos corresponden a sus respectivos dueños.**

*Tic tic tic* Se oye de la nada.

Al abrir mis ojos veo un Pidgey picoteando la ventana de mi habitación. Me levanté para abrirla y en cuanto lo hice, el Pidgey se fue volando hacia el mar de la ruta 27 hacia Kanto. Me restregué los ojos y me quedé apoyado en la ventana admirando el amanecer que aparecía en la dirección que había tomado el Pidgey, hasta que vi un barco acercándose a la costa, un ferry, para ser mas precisos. Era aquel que hacia la típica ruta entre Kanto y Johto todos los lunes. Veía a las personas bajar. Todos eran empresarios o ancianos, a excepción de uno. Un chico, aparentemente de mi edad (10 años) con un Squirtle en su cabeza. En ese momento deje de ver por la ventana ya que oí a mi mamá llamarme.

- ¡Fran! ¡Es hora de desayunar!

Lentamente fui hasta mi armario, me cambié el pijama, revisé el pokegear y luego de ver los mensajes, aceleré el paso y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa.

- Buenos días - Le dije a mamá mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

No respondió de inmediato, pero, en cuanto tomé la primera de las tostadas que había preparado, me quitó la gorra de la cabeza diciendo.

- ¿Para que te pones esto estando bajo techo?

- Porque - Dije yo con la tostada en la boca mientras me ponía la gorra nuevamente -Voy a salir ahora. -Y terminé de darle aquel mordisco.

- ¿A donde? -Preguntó desconcertada

- Al laboratorio del Prof. Elm. Mas temprano me llegó un mensaje suyo al pokegear diciendo que podía ir a buscar mi Pokémon inicial hoy,

- Ah, es eso - Dijo mientras cortaba alguna verdura. - Quiero que me prometas algo. Si de verdad empiezas un viaje con tu Pokémon, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.

Me levante de mi silla, fui hasta donde estaba ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo prometo - Le dije. Tomé otra tostada, me puse la mochila y abrí la puerta mientras me despedía de ella. - Empiezo el viaje mañana. -Fuelo ultimo que dije antes de irme.

Cerré la puerta y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta el laboratorio del Prof. Elm para poder escoger a aquel Pokémon que se convertiría en mi compañero de viaje. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta tropecé con alguien y ambos caímos al piso. Mientras me limpiaba la tierra de los pantalones y me disculpaba con aquel extraño -aún sin haberle visto la cara-, un potente _chorro de agua_ me golpeó en la cara haciéndome caer nuevamente al suelo. Levanté la mirada y vi a aquel chico que había bajado del barco y al Squirtle que estaba sobre su cabeza - ahora parado a su lado-.

- Ve por donde andas. - Dijo mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio.

- Deberías educar mejor a tu Squirtle. - Le dije yo mientras me levantaba.

- Esta mas que educado. - Dijo mientras entraba al laboratorio con una sonrisa cínica, al igual que Squirtle.

Lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme y poner una mueca de rabia. Estiré el brazo para evitar que la puerta se cerrara y entré detrás de él.

El laboratorio era fascinante. Había muchas personas trabajando en distintos aparatos y computadoras. Detrás de toda esa sección tecnológica, se alzaban cuatro repisas gigantescas llenas con todo tipo de libros sobre los Pokémon. Y al fondo de la habitación, vi a el Prof. Elm hablando con el chico del Squirtle - que se me había adelantado por quedarme viendo el laboratorio. - y entregándole un pequeño aparato rojo - La PokéDex-. Cuando iba llegando a donde estaba el Profesor - que se había vuelto a sentar en su silla sin percatarse de que yo había llegado -, aquel chico ya iba de salida. Me di la vuelta solo para ver a su Squirtle sacándome la lengua justo antes de cerrar la puerta. En fin... Terminé de llegar al escritorio del Prof. Elm y él levantó la mirada.

- ¡Fran! ¡Por fin llegaste! - Dijo el profesor sumamente entusiasmado.

- Hola profesor - Le dije mientras le daba la mano.

- Ven conmigo - Me dijo y me llevo frente a un aparato que tenía tres PokéBalls, dos botones de izquierda y derecha, y una pantalla en la parte superior. - Uno de estos tres será tu primer Pokémon. Presiona cualquiera de los botones.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, presioné el botón de la izquierda y las PokéBalls rotaron en esa dirección. Acto seguido, el monitor se encendió y apareció la información de Chikorita en la pantalla - ya que era aquel que ahora estaba en el medio.

- Este estoy seguro que no. - Dije mientras volvía a presionar el botón. Esta vez apareció la información de Totodile. - Este tampoco - Dije de nuevo, pero no porque fuera muy selectivo, si no, porque yo ya sabía a quien estaba buscando. Volví a presionar el botón y apareció la imagen de un precioso Cyndaquil en la pantalla. - Este. Este es el que quiero. - Le dije al Prof. Elm mientras tomaba su PokéBall.

- De acuerdo. - Dijo él mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Sacó 5 PokéBalls vacías y una PokéDex. - Supongo que no tengo que explicarte como usar estos ¿o si? - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Cuida mucho de Cyndaquil.

- Claro profesor. - Dije y salí del laboratorio mientras me despedía del Prof Elm.

En cuanto salí, guardé la PokéDex en uno de mis bolsillos y coloqué todas las PokéBalls en mi cinturon, excepto una. Tomé la PokéBall de Cyndaquil y la lancé al aire mientras gritaba algo que siempre había querido decir:

- ¡Cyndaquil! ¡Yo te elijo!

La PokéBall se abrió y dejó salir un rayo de luz que tomaría después la forma de Cyndaquil frente a mí y regresó a mi mano.

- Hola Cyndaquil. - Le dije mientras el pequeño se rascaba los ojos y yo me agachaba. Me miró con una cara de desconcierto, pero luego una sonrisa iluminó su cara y decidí cargarlo un momento. - Tu y yo vamos a tener muchas aventuras - Le dije y lo volví a poner en el piso. - Vamos a ver a mamá. - Y ambos empezamos a caminar a mi casa, pues mañana, empezaba el viaje de nuestras vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, recién empecé ayer y ya está aquí el segundo capitulo. Aquí descubriremos un poco sobre el dichoso entrenador del squirtle.**_

**Capitulo 2**

**"Mas enemigo que rival"**

**Partes de trama y argumento son de mi creación, a excepción de algunas que hacen alusión al anime o a los videojuegos.**

**Todos los derechos corresponden a sus respectivos dueños.**

- ¡Hasta pronto! - Grité caminando de espalda y despidiéndome de todos en el pueblo alzando la mano mientras ellos hacían lo mismo.

**Pueblo primavera** es un pueblo muy pequeño, así que todo el mundo ahí se conoce, y no es muy común que alguien deje el pueblo para emprender un viaje como yo. Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino prácticamente habiendo olvidado que me iba del pueblo.

Esa idea no había enloquecido a mi mamá, pero, estaba consiente de que este momento llegaría así que me apoyó y no se interpuso en mi decisión. Por otro lado, el resto del pueblo me apoyaba como si fuera un héroe - por lo que ya les había dicho - de hecho, muchos de ellos, al enterarse de que me iba de viaje, llegaron corriendo a mi casa a llenarme de obsequios que pudieran serme de utilidad en el viaje (un busca objetos, unos tennis especiales para correr, un pantalón y una chaqueta adecuados para el campo y la montaña, y muchas medicinas Pokémon y PokéBalls). De verdad que los voy a extrañar.

Paré por un momento y saqué la PokéBall de Cyndaquil.

- ¡Sal! - Y la lancé al aire.

Al igual que la primera vez que lo saqué de su PokéBall, miró desconcertado a su alrededor, para luego quedarse viéndome ya mas tranquilo - Al parecer había recordado que estábamos de viaje. -

- ¿Quieres caminar un rato? - Le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Al parecer le agradó la idea. Repitió su nombre un par de veces con una sonrisa en su rostro y se puso al lado mio esperando que empezara a caminar.

Seguimos nuestro camino por la **Ruta 29** - sorpresivamente sin encontrarnos con ningún Pokémon salvaje - y justo antes de llegar a **Ciudad Cerezo**, escuchamos un fuerte golpe seco en lo profundo de unos matorrales. Yo tenía planeado seguir de largo, pero, Cyndaquil empezó a halar el ruedo de mi pantalón en esa dirección - Es mucho mas aventurero de lo que creí -. Caminé lentamente y de puntillas hasta el una pared de arbustos con Cyndaquil sobre mi hombro para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Abrí un poco las ramas y ahí vi al chico del Squirtle peleando contra un grupo de Sentrets y Pidgeys.

- ¡Squirtle, usa _chorro de agua_!

Ese disparo fue tan potente que hizo que un Sentret chocara contra un árbol y luego cayera al piso - El mismo ruido que habíamos escuchado antes - junto a otros Sentrets y Pidgeys ya derrotados.

- ¡Otra vez!

No pude soportarlo. Termine de separar las ramas y salté para interponerme entre Squirtle y Sentret. El disparo me hizo lo mismo que le hizo a los Pokémon. Si a alguien de mi tamaño le causo ese daño, no quería ni pensar en como sufrieron esos pequeños Pokémon. Me levanté tan pronto como pude y tomé al muchacho por el cuello de la franela con una mano y con la otra me preparé para lanzarle un puñetazo.

- ¡Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a esos pobres Pokémon!

- No son la gran cosa. Solo me sirven como muñecos de entrenamiento para Squirtle.

La rabia que sentía por dentro no era normal. Me dispuse a golpearlo en la cara, pero, justo antes de tocarlo, levantó su rodilla y me la clavó en el abdomen haciéndome retroceder.

- Si quieres solucionarlo ¿por qué no lo hacemos con una batalla Pokémon?

No me quedaba de otra, ya había comprobado su fuerza, así que sabía que si peleábamos cuerpo a cuerpo no ganaría. No quería meter a Cyndaquil en esto, pero era la única manera de enseñarle una lección a ese, además, en cuanto él mencionó "Batalla Pokémon" Cyndaquil se paró delante mio mirando hacia Squirtle esperando mi respuesta.

- De acuerdo. Pero usualmente se como se llama mi oponente.

- Luis. Luis de **Pueblo Paleta.**

**- **Yo soy Fran de **Pueblo Primavera.**

- Entonces... ¿Empezamos?

- Por supuesto.

Pasaron como quince segundos sin que ninguno le diera ninguna orden a su Pokémon, hasta que:

-¡_Tacleada_!- Gritamos los dos. Cyndaquil y Squirtle chocaron cabezas y regresaron a sus puestos sin ningún daño aparente.

- ¡_Chorro de Agua! - _Dijo él.

- ¡Esquívalo y usa _Pantalla de humo_! - Dije yo.

Cyndaquil saltó para esquivar el disparo de Squirtle y lanzó una gran cantidad de humo que reducía la visibilidad casi a cero.

- ¿En que estas pensando? - Preguntó Luis casi riéndose - Así Cyndaquil tampoco podrá ver.

- Eso crees tu - Dije yo con una sonrisa de orgullo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Los Cyndaquil suelen hallarse en cuevas o madrigueras, es decir, sitios con poca luz. Ellos estan acostumbrados a eso. Entonces... ¡El ahora puede ver perfectamente! ¡Cyndaquil! ¡Usa _Tacleada_!

- Buen truco,pero no te servirá de mucho. ¡Squirtle! ¡Usa _Giro Rápido_ para dispersar la niebla!

Lastimosamente, Squirtle dispersó la niebla a tiempo.

- ¡_Chorro de Agua_! _  
_

Y con eso, Cyndaquil cayó al suelo.

-¡Regresa! - Dije mientras extendía la PokéBall hacia él.

- Cuando logres vencerme, intentaré ver eso tan especial que ves en los Pokémon. - Dijo él mientras regresaba a Squirtle a su PokéBall y seguía su camino.

Me quedé un rato arrodillado en el piso pensando mientras ayudaba a los Pokémon heridos a levantarse. ¿Como una persona tan arrogante e indiferente en cuanto a los sentimientos de los Pokémon puede estar en tanta sincronía con el suyo? En eso, vi a un pequeño NidoranHembra mas golpeado que todos los demás. Como si el _Chorro de Agua _lo hubiera golpeado mas de una vez. Pensé que no tenía otra alternativa, asi que, como obviamente tenía la salud (HP) baja y no tendría que pelear con ella, la capturé en una PokéBall y me fui corriendo hasta **Ciudad Cerezo **para que revitalizaran a esa pobre Nidoran y a Cyndaquil en el Centro Pokémon.

Una vez sanados la Enfermera Joy me dijo

- ¿Has pensado en recolectar las medallas de gimnasio?

- Por supuesto. Si no, no podría entrar en la liga Pokémon.

- Bueno, el mas cercano está en **Ciudad Violeta**. Se especializa en tipo Volador.

- Ah, eso si que no lo sabía. Muchas gracias enfermera. - Y salí del lugar. Con Cyndaquil y Nidoran, uno en cada hombro.

Con que tipo Volador...

* * *

Leyenda:

**Lugar.**

_Movimiento de Combate._

**_Mensaje del autor a parte de la historia._**


End file.
